ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arie Ishikari (Excerlics Continuity)
is a famous non-fiction writer, serving as the main antagonist and the human host of Belial in Ultraman Geed Reboot. She returned in Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial, as a supporting character. Personality Being an intelligence individual and showing great confidence when expressing her viewpoints, which earned the respects of various authors and her fans and fluent in multiple languages. However, she had a cold-hearted nature and "dark" mindset towards happiness, prefers staying alone and avoiding personal interactions with others as much as possible, traumatized with her parent's death. The reason why she agreed with Belial’s ideals for destruction after encountering him, pledging loyalty in exchange for power and even receiving recognition from the dark Ultra for being fearless. As a result, she becomes sadistic while finding excitement towards her villainous acts, viewing Kei as a "tool" and deceiving others with her words. In the second Geed Reboot movie, she portrayed a kind-hearted and friendly side. And also a great adviser, encouraging others into moving forward with life. History Pre-series Since young, Arie had dreams of becoming a writer and enhancing her knowledge through reading stories about historical figures. She was raised in an orphanage when her parents passed away in an accident. Inheriting her family assets, giving Arie the financial means for her own education and studying psychology at the local university. Although joining a media company, she felt stressful as her BOSS demanded her to write articles asap. She was fired from her job sooner and developing an intense hatred. Ultraman Geed Reboot During Belial’s raid on Earth, Arie witnessed the events and was amazed by the mighty power of the dark Ultra. Following this she encountered a dying Belial, who explained to Arie his own vendetta and both of them formed a pact, allowing Belial to recover from his injuries inside her body. She becomes the dark Ultra’s host and slaughtering her former BOSS. Knowing about Geed’s existence and with the orders of Belial, Arie allied herself with Alien Sturm Kei Fukuide who had stolen a pair of Risers and Ultra Capsules. Having inherited Belial’s dark energy, she worked with Kei and reversed engineered the items into the "Dark" Risers and Kaiju Capsules respectively. For the next 19 years, she secretly watched Riku Asakura’s growth and formulating her schemes with Kei as the main organizer. Arie first appears in episode 1, passing Riku his own Riser and 8 Ultra Capsules while introducing the young boy to REM and Belial’s base. Then, she ordered Kei into becoming "Belial Fusion Monsters" and indirectly strengthening Riku’s (as Geed) power. When Belial awakened, Arie murdered Kei and claiming his Sturm Organ. Arie then took matters with her own hands, fighting against Geed and Zanki while targetted their allies alongside Belial, either as the Ultra or Belial Fusion Monsters. Towards the finale, Arie (as Belial) fought the opposition with their strongest state, as Zaizoa and Belial Atrocious respectively. After Belial’s death at the hands of Geed, Arie was critically injured and sent for medical treatments. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial In this movie, Arie was revealed to be alive after being in a vegetarian state for quite some time. Having repented from her actions, she provided assistance for the Ultras during Jikugo’s invasion and befriended Belial. Powers and Abilities As Arie is a normal human, she receives her powers directly from Belial himself and manipulating minus (Reiyonx) energies. When Belial awakens, her hatred is synchronized with the dark Ultra and forming a strong bond between one another. When Arie awakens, she retained her powers unknowingly except her items. *'"Dark" Riser (Former)': Arie’s transformation device, allowing her to Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters and even transforming into Belial himself. *'Kaiju Capsules (Former)': In the same vein as Kei, Arie possesses her own arsenal of Kaiju Capsules. *'Mental Abilities': A powerful form of telekinesis power when her eyes glow purple and possessing advancing ESP. She can use for torture, pinning down her foes and easily defeating them. Also, she inherited the power to observe events and hiding her own presence and erasing memories of others. **'Voice Projection': Arie can project her voice, and communicating with others over a distance through a mass of dark energy circulating around the receiver. This was how she contacted Riku and Pega. *'Dark Energy': Arie can channel Belial’s dark energy through her hands. **'Power Endowment': Arie can bestow Belial’s power to Kei, providing him the means to become Belial Fusion Monsters. **'Dark Barrier/Reflector': Arie either cast a dark barrier or simply reflecting an enemy attack. **'Dark Energy Blasts': Arie can levitate in mid-air and rapidly firing dark energy blasts at his target. **'Claw Phasing': Arie could morph their hands into claws and using it to pierce through solid matter. Through this, she killed Kei and took his Sturm Organ for Belial’s sake. **'Teleportation': Arie could reduce themselves to a mass of dark energy and teleport to another location. **'Halted Aging': When hosting Belial, Arie temporary stopped becoming older. **'Healing Wave': In the second Geed Reboot movie, Arie can heal injured ones with a purple healing wave. *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': Arie possesses superhuman strength and speed compared to a human. Trivia *Contrasting with the official series, this version of Arie serves as a major villain and receiving more character development. Similarly like Belial, she is also given a redemption arc. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Fan Characters